l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsu Hisashi
Kitsu Hisashi was a sodan-senzo of the Lion Clan. His eyes were a deep orange color a rarity found only among those with pure Kitsu blood. Demeanor After his gempukku Hisashi was sent to the Kitsu Tombs, acting without emotion and seemed to live only to perform his endless painstaking tasks. Secrets of the Lion, p. 56 Kitsu Tombs Hisashi was a notable student at the Kitsu Tombs school. During the Tsuno assault he managed to slay a pair of Tsuno Soultwisters single-handedly. Way of the Shugenja, p. 44 Angered with the Tsuno attacks Hisashi began a personal vendetta, seeking revenge. Hisashi became impatient and impulsive. Lifeless, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Traveling into Toshigoku Hisashi plumbered in the Kitsu scrolls searching for ways to strike back at the Tsuno. Hisashi moved alone into the realm of Toshigoku, where he found a Tsuno raiding party slaughtering the spirits there as training. When he was noticed Hisashi returned to Ningen-do, pursued by a Tsuno Bushi. That Tsuno was swiftly knocked unconscious by the magical trap Hisashi had prepared at the far end of the passage. A Kuni was prepared, and vivisected the beast, learning about the beast's physiology. Traveling into Meido The Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Juri, ordered him to seek what had happened with several Fortunes, who did not answer their prayers anymore. Juri suspected the Fortunes were being killed during the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens. Using a figurine of Haruhiko, the Fortune of Fishermen, Hisashi found the Fortune in the Realm of Meido, who after saw Hisashu fled horrified. Tsuno and Kitsu In their spiritual form, every Kitsu wore a mask that covered their features. Most Kitsu masks resembled lions, or had some form of feline features. Hisashi was completely surprised when discovered his mask was the face of a Tsuno, his hated foes. In the month of the Serpent of 1160 Imperial Histories 2, p. 207 he met Okura no Oni in the Emma-O's castle, keeper of the gates of the Celestial Heavens, who had been rescued by the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang from the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens and came to Meido. Okura told Hisashi that several Kitsu, once powerful, noble and benevolent creatures, were transformed to Tsuno after being exiled for some long-ago crimes. Ruler of Meido Emma-O, the Fortune of Death and ruler of Meido, was surrounded by the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, the gaijin Lords of the Death. They were trying to depose the Fortune throught combat and kept the Realm of Meido to be ruled by them alone. Hisashi stepped in and propose an arrangement: Emma-O would continue in his duties as the Fortune of Death, but the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang would rule by his side. Emma-O would continue to govern the destinies of the unworthy dead, but the Lords of Death would determine their punishments. All parties agreed, and the Lords swore to aid Emma-O to recover his spear. Chukandomo Hisashi was instrumental in the cleanse of the cursed sword Chukandomo when Doji Kurohito relinquisend Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of Hisashi and his fellows in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors, the souls were driven back and the sword was purified. The blade was offered to the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro a peace began between Lion and Crane. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman See also * Kitsu Hisashi/Meta External Links * Kitsu Hisashi (Dark Allies) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures